


Holtasóley, Fífill, Bláklukka

by Elleth



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth
Summary: A Birthday Fic for Kiraly. ♥ Onni and Reynir spend a day out herding sheep.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Reynir Árnason/Onni Hotakainen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Holtasóley, Fífill, Bláklukka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiraly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/gifts).



> The title refers to the Icelandic names of [Mountain Avens](https://guidetoiceland.imgix.net/434676/x/0/9213426245-011b22b0bf-b.jpg), Dandelion and Bluebell. Happy Birthday, love! ♥

Onni missed the trees of Finland.The Icelandic horizon was too wide, too open where no hills or mountains barred the view, and as high up on a plateau above Reynir's hometown as they were, he felt like, even stretched out in the grass, he could see all the way to the ocean. 

But even so… it was nice being there, being out shepherding with Reynir, and not having to worry about a thing in the world. Letting his guard down was a feeling he hadn't enjoyed for a long time, but being with Reynir… he almost couldn't help it. 

The wind was rustling gently through the grass that waved long, green, and shining in the Icelandic sunshine. It was warm, and the lazy droning of bumblebees buzzing over the white flowers that Reynir had called _Holtasóley_ , dandelion, and fragile bluebells. He didn't have to have a care in the world. Tuuri was off with Sigrun to explore some hot springs, Lalli had talked Emil into paying the village bakery a visit, and nothing was hunting any of them anymore. 

Onni stretched out to look for Reynir. He was back with the sheep, staff in hand and mage implements in pouches on his belt, commanding the dogs with calls and sharp whistles to have them drive the herd of sheep to a different grazing spot. Onni followed them with his eyes for a while, but turned away, feeling his cheeks heat, when Reynir came wandering over with a smile on his face. 

"Hey," he said, still smiling as he sat in the grass next to Onni, close by his side. "Remember me?" 

"Hey," Onni replied. "Who are you?" A smile tugged on the corners of his mouth. 

"Seems like I have to remind you." Reynir bent down and pecked a kiss onto Onni's lips, and before he could help it, Onni had pulled Reynir down next to him to deepen that kiss and not let him get up again if he could help it. 

For a while they didn't talk. 

At last, Onni found himself with both hands in Reynir's hair, combing his fingers through the tangled bits of sticky-out hair and to the base of his braid, then slid them further down to unwind the leather band that held the braid together, and teased the whole thing apart. Reynir was watching him through half-lidded eyes and smiling indulgently; like he knew just how much Onni loved Reynir's glorious hair, the weight and length of it in his palms, the bright red that turned, when you looked at it more closely, into fine strands of blond, brown, rose gold, ginger, and shades that Onni didn't even have a name for. 

Onni let go of Reynir's erstwhile braid so the hair fanned out in the grass around his head like a halo. Some of the flowers poked through the strands, and Onni decided to commit this picture to his memory. If nothing else, it reminded him of his home, the harvests on the other island and him and Tuuri rolling down the flower-studded grass of a gentle hill there, laughing until their sides hurt. 

There weren't any gentle hills there, and he wasn't sure he wanted to roll around where sheep were grazing… but there was a thing that he could do. Tuuri had loved - still loved - flower crowns, and he'd learned how to make them for her. That'd been years ago, before he'd taught her to make them herself, but he was sure he hadn't forgotten. 

Not yet, though. Reynir was watching him again, and Onni knew that look and what he wanted. 

A little more time passed without speaking - until one of the dogs started barking a long way away, and Reynir darted to his feet, grabbing his staff and trying to lace up the shirt that Onni had teased open while he made for the herd at a run. It was barely still a white speck in the distance.

At least that gave Onni time. He looked up to see what Reynir was doing from time to time, himself only a small figure far away now, but herding the sheep in the right direction back toward its former grazing spot near a brook; then Onni could see him getting to work trampling a rune into the long grass, probably one to keep the herd from straying again. 

All that time, his fingers were at work, picking flowers from around himself, yellow and white and soft violet-blue, and slowly a wreath was taking shape under his hands. He hummed as he worked, a runo that probably wouldn't have much effect this far from home but that, if it worked, would keep the flowers from wilting for a few days. 

Finally, after Onni had finished the wreath for a good while and hidden it in the long grass, Reynir came back at a jog, a little out of breath. He distinctly carried the scent of sheep with him, and there was a fuzz of wool caught in his hair. His shirt still hung half-unlaced, and his hair open and wild around him. "Sheep!" he wheezed. "Sometimes they're pests!" 

Onni had never seen a more ridiculous - and more beautiful - man. 

"Close your eyes," he said softly, and Reynir, coming to sit down, obliged, tilting his head toward Onni, smiling. 

The flower crown, still fresh and vibrant, fit Reynir like a charm. Reynir's fingers went up, and he exclaimed softly, his mouth wide open and smiling, "For me?!" 

"For you," Onni confirmed, returning the smile. It was only then that he realized that unless he wanted to destroy Reynir's flower crown again, they would have to stop kissing, because he'd not be able to keep himself from touching Reynir's hair. 

The solution came with Reynir tackling him, leaving him very little room to move at all, and certainly not enough for Onni to touch Reynir's hair. 

For the third time that day, there wasn't any talking.


End file.
